Sakura dikerokin
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Sakura masuk angin! tapi dia 'kan medic nin, bisa nyembuhin dong? medic nin cuma untuk luka, mana bisa masuk angin. gimana dong? ya dekerokin sama Tsunade dong!


MINNA! KETEMU LAGI! SEKARANG TENTANG HUMOR GARING SESUAI KISAH NYATA TAPI KUUBAH SEDIKIT...

DISCAIMER: NARUTO ITU PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE: UDAH DIBILANG HUMOR GARING!

AUTHOR: UTA NO UTAU YANG GAJE INI...-PUNDUNG DI POJOKAN-

HAJIMERU!

Siang yang cukup panas menyinari desa konohagakure, seorang kunoichi berambut pink berkeluh kesah

" Haaah... melelahkan sekali, hari ini sepertinya aku masuk angin deh.." kata kunoichi berambut pink itu pada dirinya sendiri

" Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kok lesu begitu? " tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang

" Oh, Tsunade baa- chan. Aku masuk angin, makanya lesu" jawab Sakura

" Ooo... mau dikerokin? ( author gak tau bahasa yang baik)" tanya Tsunade sambil mendekati Sakura

" Lho? Aku 'kan medic nin, jadi bisa nyembuhin sendiri, gak usah dikere- kere apa itulah?" kata Sakura

" Baka! Medic nin itu cuma bisa untuk nyembuhin luka, bukan luka kayak masuk angin, pusing, mual dll! " Tsunade protes karena cara penyembuhan masuk angin, pusing, mual dll yang berasal dari Indonesia dihina ( Author: yay, hidup Indonesia!)

" Oh, he he he. Ya udah deh aku mau coba dikere- kere..." belum selesai ngomong langsung dipotong Tsunade

" Kerokin!" seru Tsunade yang berusaha membetulkan kata kata Sakura

" I-iya! Sejenis itulah! Ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik Tsuande kerumahnya

' Pasrah dah gua, punya murid kok rada bloon gini ya? ' omel Tsunade dalam hati yang memasang tampang sweetdroped

" Tadaima..." seru Sakura sambil masuk ke rumahnya lalu langsung masuk kedalam kemar

Di kamar Sakura, Sakura menyiapkan dua bantal duduk lalu mempersilahkan Tsunade duduk

" Jadi ayo mulai" kata Sakura

" Ambil uang koin, minyak kayu putih atau minyak tawon, lalu ambil piring kecil"

" ? baiklah..." Sakura pergi ke bawah untuk mengambil barang barang yang diminta Tsunade

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura kembali dengan barang barang yang diminta Tsunade tadi

" Nih, Tsunade baa- chan. Emang untuk apa sih? " tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan barang barang tadi

" Sudahlah, kamu diam saja..." jawab Tsunade sambil menuangkan minyak kayu putih ke piring kecil lalu mencelupkan koin ke dalam piring kecil tersebut

" Nah, sekarang buka bajumu" lanjut Tsunade memerintah

" Apa? Tapi untuk apa? " Sakura kaget dengan tatapan ngeri

" Diam saja! Mau sembuh nggak? Nggak bakal suruh buka bra kok, Cuma lepas talinya terus kamu tutupin pake kain" kata Tsunade

" B- baiklah... sudah selesai" kata Sakura yang dadanya sudah bertutupan kain

' Hoo... cepetnya. Ya udah sekarang menghadap belakang" perintah Tsunade

' Ni orang mau apa sih?' tanya Sakura dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade mulai menggosokan koin tadi ke punggung Sakura keras keras

" Awww! Tsunade baa- chan ngapain sih? Sakit tauk! " protes Sakura

" Diem dulu napa! Merah tauk!" Tsunade ngomel

" Hee.. iya juga ya, kok bisa ya? Merah merah ini apa sih?" tanya Sakura

" Itu bekas angin, kamu masuk angin karena angin masuk ke dalam tubuhmu" jelas Tsunade

" Ooo... gitu toh. Ya udah lanjutin aja lagi" perintah Sakura

Di saat bersamaan, Ino dan Ten ten sedang jalan jalan desa konoha lalu melewati rumah Sakura

" Ino, gimana sama Sai? Enak nggak? " tanya Ten ten yang sedang memegang gulungan gulungan yang berisi senjata

" Kadang enak, kadang nggak. Sai itu aneh, kerjaannya senyum melulu! Bosen gua liat mukanya yang senyum gaje kayak gitu" omel Ino

" Gyaaaaaa!" Sakura teriak kenceng banget, sampai kedengeran Ino dan Ten ten

" Eh, itu 'kan suara Sakura!" seru Ino

" Iya! Ayo kita lihat! Siapa tau terjadi apa apa!"

Wussh! Mereka loncat ke atap rumah Sakura

" Aw! Sakit Tsunade baa- chan, pelan pelan dong!" paksa Sakura

" Ini udah pelan Sakura" jawab Tsunade sambil tetap menggesekan koin ke punggung Sakura, alhasil sekarang punggung Sakura jadi merah merah semua

" Eh, Sakura diapain sih? Kok punggungnya pada merah merah?" tanya Ten ten kepada Ino

" Meneketempe! Aku nggak tau yang begituan!" jawab Ino kesal tetapi tetap memandangi Sakura dari jendela

" Gyaaaaaa! Itaiii! " Sakura berteriak dengan ekspresi muka aneh mulut terbuka bentuk kotak lalu mata bulat gigi keluar ( "kawarimi no jutsu!" )

" Hmmmph! Ihno ph- pherghi dh-dhulhu yhuukh! Akhu ngghakh khuhat nhahan khe-khethawa! (baca: hmmph! Ino pergi dulu yuk! Aku nggak kuat nahan ketawa! )

" Hiyaa! (baca: iya! )" jawab Ino

Mereka lalu pergi ke atap yang lain lalu...

" Gya hahahaha! Ha ha haha ha ha!" Ino dan Ten ten tertawa terbahak bahak, dan akhirnya...

Prang! Seseorang melempar mereka dengan panci lalu berkata...

" Hoy! Berisik amat! Ganggu orang tidur aja!" protes orang itu

" Gomenn!" eh balik lagi yuk ngeliat Sakura" ajak Ino

" Yoi! " jawab Ten ten

Saat sampai dirumah Sakura, ternyata Sakura sudah selesai

" Gilaa! Sakit banget, tapi enak sih... arigatou Tsunade baa- chan" kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badan

" Hn.. doutashi mashite. Aku pulang dulu ya" kata Tsunade sambil keluar dari kamar Sakura

" Eeeh, tunggu dulu! Tadi, kerokan tadi berasal darimana sih? Tau darimana juga? " cegah Sakura sambil bertanya

" Dari Indonesia- gakure, aku tau karena pernah ke sana. Sudah ya" kata Tsunade

" Yah, sudah berakhir deh..." kata Ten ten kecewa

" Tapi tetep aja untung, bisa ngeliat Sakura dengan ekspresi kayak gitu, hi hi hi besok sebarin ahh, biar imagenya rusak " Ino ketawa licik

Esoknya, Sakura marah karena Ino menyebarkan cerita kalau dia dikerokina dan akhirnya

" Gyaaaaaaaaa! Sakit! Udah hentikan!" rengek Ino minta Sakura menghentikan acara balas dendam dengan cara ' ngerokin Ino '

OWARI

AUTHOR : GIMANA CERITANYA? BAGUS? JELEK? ATAU APA?

TOLONG RIVIEWS YA? JANGAN NGE- FLAME!

LAGI BAD MOOD...

OH IYA, INI TENTANG CERITA SUNGGUHAN.

CERITANYA MBAK SAYA DIKEROKIN SAMA

TETANGGA TRUS MBAK SAYA KESAKITAN,

NGELIAT MUKANYA, SAYA KETAWA NGAKAK..!

TOLONG DI RIVIEWS!


End file.
